pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Machoke
Vs. Machoke is the third episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/10/2014. Story Ian, Sandslash, Elise and Conway are at the Pokémon Center, preparing to leave. Elise: Can’t we stay in the city for a few more days? I mean, we just got here a few days ago. Ian: No. Have to go to the next gym. In Cerulean City. The group is leaving the Pokémon Center, when a poster catches Ian’s attention. Ian: Huh? Fighting Pokémon Competition. At the Fighting Dojo. It’s today. Hm. Alright. Looks like we’ll be in town for another day. Conway: You’re going to compete? Ian: Yeah. I have a new Pokémon that needs some training. End Scene Ian arrives at the Fighting Dojo, a martial arts studio. He signs up for the competition, and joins other trainers. Cheerleaders: Gary! Gary! He’s our man! If he can’t do it, no one can! Yay! Ian turns, seeing Gary Oak with his group of cheerleaders. Gary: (Arrogantly) There, there, girls. Everything is all good. As you guys are looking at the future champion of this competition! The other competitors give him angry looks, except Ian, who ignored him. Gary looks irritated at Ian’s lack of interest. Gary: Hey, you! In the ugly coat! Ian turns, a glare on his face. Gary: I suppose you think you’re a big time rookie, so let me tell you how it’s going to go. You will lose, badly, so you might as well just give up. Ian just glares at him, eventually walking off. Gary: Hey! Don’t turn your back on me! Conway: Looks like Ian made a new rival. Elise looks, gasping as she sees Gary. Elise: That’s Gary Oak! Conway: Oak? As in Professor Oak? Elise: Uh-huh. I met him once while seeing the Professor. He’s a grade A jerk if you ask me. But he is a highly skilled trainer. A Black Belt style trainer appears on the floor of the dojo, standing in a referee box. Kiyo: Hello, warriors! I am Kiyo, master of the Fighting Dojo. The winner of today’s competition will have the honor of fighting me. Now, first trainers, forward! (Ian walks forward, as does a Boxer.) And begin! Ian: Go, Primeape! Boxer: Go, Machop! The two choose their Pokémon. Primeape chatters loudly with pride, as it charges in with Low Kick. Ian: Primeape! Wait! Boxer: Ha! Newbie. Catch it and use Vital Throw. Machop catches Primape’s foot, and swings it overhead, slamming it into the ground. Primeape bounces off the ground, then stands back up. Ian: Stay calm, and let’s go for Cross Chop! Primeape charges in, fists flying as it goes for Thrash attack, randomly thrusting its fists forward. Boxer: Dynamic Punch! Machop’s fist glows bright orange, as it strikes Primeape, it going flying. Ian takes off running, and catches Primeape as it flies. The two both fly into a wall, the crowd moving out of the way. Ian groans as his back slams into the wall, but he helps get Primeape up. Ian: You okay? Primeape looks at Ian, seemingly teary eyed. Primeape: (Nodding) Pri. Ian: Now, Machop is strong at blocking our attacks. So we have to get the jump on them. You ready? Primeape: (With determination) Primeape! Kiyo: Can you continue? Ian: Yeah. We can. Ian and Primeape retake their positions. Kiyo: Then let the battle commence! Ian: Primeape! Low Kick! Boxer: You don’t learn, do you? Vital Throw. Primeape charges in, going for Low Kick. Machop catches it, starting to lift Primeape over its head. Primeape grabs Machop’s arm, smirking. Ian: Fling. Then Cross Chop. Primeape pulls on Machop’s arm, lifting and Flinging it, canceling the Vital Throw. Primeape lands on its feet, and charges in. It raises its arms, hands forming an X as they glow white. It strikes Machop with Cross Chop, defeating it. Kiyo: Winner, Primeape! Ian: Yes! Primeape goes over to Ian, the two high fiving each other. Kiyo: Next trainers, approach! (Gary is facing off against a Martial Artist.) And begin! Gary: Machoke! Martial Artist: Hitmonlee! The two choose their Pokémon, the two staring each other down. Gary: Machoke, Brick Break! Martial Artist: Hitmonlee, Jump Kick! Machoke’s hand glows, as it goes for a chop with Brick Break. Hitmonlee swings its leg for Jump Kick, the two canceling each other out. Gary: Amateur. Bulk Up and Brick Break! Machoke uses Bulk Up, expanding its muscles, as it uses Brick Break again. Hitmonlee is knocked back, as it uses Jump Kick again. Machoke raises its arm, absorbing the Jump Kick with ease. Gary: Finish it! Machoke strikes Hitmonlee with Brick Break, defeating it. Kiyo: Winner! Machoke! Gary: Hmph! Too good for you? Heck, I knew it! Elise: What happened? Conway: Bulk Up raises Defense as well as Offense. I think he is the trainer to beat. Cheerleaders: Gary! End Scene It is the final round, Ian and Gary facing off. Gary: Maybe you’re not a total weakling. But we shall see. Kiyo: And, begin! Ian: Primeape! Gary: Machoke! The two choose their Pokémon, Primeape charging in right away. Gary: Rock Smash! Machoke’s fist glows dark orange, as it swings it at Primeape. Ian: Low Kick! Primeape kicks Machoke’s Rock Smash away, then jumps and spin kicks Machoke in the head. Machoke stumbles back, as Primeape goes in again with Low Kick. It goes low, trying to trip Machoke. Machoke takes it, falling at Primeape with Rock Smash. Primeape is hit, knocked back. Ian: Cross Chop! Gary: Brick Break! Primeape’s Cross Chop collides with Machoke’s Brick Break, the two pushing each other back. Ian: Fling! Primeape grabs Machoke, using Fling. However, Machoke takes it with ease, landing on its feet, the two even. Elise: Why don’t either of them dodge? They both have been taking each hit! Conway: I’ve noticed that too. Though I have no clue why that is. Gary: Heh! Ignorant of my power. My Machoke has the ability No Guard. This makes it so neither side can dodge, and they just pound away on each other. The true spirit of a Fighting Pokémon battle. Ian: Can’t dodge, huh? Primeape, use Thrash attack! Primeape cheers, charging in. Elise: Thrash?! Conway: He’s running a big gamble. Gary: Bulk Up! Machoke Bulks Up, his muscles expanding. Primeape pounds Machoke with Thrash, several punches and kicks striking it. Machoke patiently watches, and smirks as Primeape stops, dizzy and Confused. Gary: Finish it! Revenge! Machoke’s body glows with an orange aura. The aura then all transfers to its right arm, as it punches Primeape, an explosion of energy occurring. Primeape goes flying, and crashes down, defeated. Kiyo: Winner! Machoke! Elise: What was that? Conway: Revenge. It does double damage if it takes damage beforehand. Ian helps Primeape up, who was upset. Ian: It’s alright. You did a great job. Gary: You have a long way to go if you want to beat me. Now step aside! I’ve got a battle with the master. Ian gives him the glare again, as he helps Primeape off to the side. Ian: Let’s watch the battle, Primeape. We’ll see if we can learn anything from it. Primeape: Prime. Kiyo: The battle between myself, Master Kiyo, and Gary Oak of Pallet Town, shall begin! Gary: Machoke! Kiyo: Hitmonchan. The two choose their Pokémon, Machoke pumped. Gary: Bulk Up! Then Brick Break! Machoke uses Bulk Up, its muscles expanding. It then charges in with Brick Break. Kiyo: (Eyes closed) Counter. Hitmonchan’s body glows with a multi-colored aura, as Machoke strikes Hitmonchan. The attack collides with the aura, as the Counter energy launches Machoke onto its back, defeated. Gary: What the?! Kiyo: Winner, Hitmonchan. You were foolish to use your strongest attack first. As you said to the runner-up, you have a lot to learn. Gary groans in disbelief, as he scoffs, walking away in shame. The Cheerleaders follow, crying. Cheerleaders: Gary lost! Ian: Even he is not invincible. Now, to the Pokémon Center for you. Main Events *Primeape starts listening to Ian. **It also reveals Cross Chop. *Ian meets Gary for the first time, sparking a rivalry with him. *This is Ian's first on screen loss. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Gary Oak *Kiyo *Boxer *Martial Artists *other unnamed competitors Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Primeape (Ian's) *Machoke (Gary's) *Machop (Boxer's) *Hitmonlee (Martial Artist's) *Hitmonchan (Kiyo's) Trivia *This episode is based on the anime episodes The Punchy Pokémon and Pasta La Vista! While it is a fighting Pokémon tournament, it takes place in the Saffron City Dojo. *Gary is introduced as a rival after beating Ian. He is the first trainer shown to do so. (Dioga beta (talk) 16:38, August 10, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian